Fatal Mistakes
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: "It's just amazing how dominoes fall. One right after the other until they're all gone, piling on top of one another in a desperate scramble until they've collapsed into an enormous, twisted mass."


** (A/N: Warning: Do not read if you are offended by blood, gore, weapons, and Deadpool.**

**This is my first attempt at Spider/Tiger. Criticism would be helpful.**

** Also, within the context of the show, Peter has had only a few emotions, the majority being sarcastic so basically this is my petition to the writers of the show in the fact that they should start making Peter look like an eighteen- {or so}-year-old man. Honestly, when is he going to get with MJ {or Ava, but MJ is my first choice}, graduate and make it look like he was an actual 9th+ grader in the show? He was also a teen, so why doesn't he have the emotional complexities of a teen {rage, hate, fear, love, legitimate bullying, etc.}?**

** Right now, I'm focusing on his rage, and if you guys agree with me, review, PM me on any ideas, etc. Consider writing your own, because it looks like the road's going downhill from here on out, and I'm doing one on each character, kind of like a miniseries. **

** The other day, I read a forum on the differences between Marvel and DC and while Marvel wrote for teens, DC did stuff for kids. To all you folks at Marvel, PLEASE get back to the teens! Let DC be DC!**

**-The Onyx Dragon) **

Ava's POV

I never knew he would grieve like this, never knew under that face of his was a malevolent demon waiting to tear out our throats. I've seen a few sides of Peter: sadness, guilt, remorse, but mostly he was happy if not a smart aleck.

Ever since the Accident, Peter's changed. He became lenient, ill-tempered, paranoid and Spider-Man suffered as a result. Fury had to kick him to the curb, and as I just found out, for a very good reason.

I winced as Peter gripped my long, black hair and yanked my head back. "Oh, is the poor little kitty mewing? I expected _more_ from my team, especially you and Danny. Luke met the standards," he chuckled, mutilating breath choking me, and continued "It took awhile for me to whack 'em."

To be honest, I let him catch me. Peter and I had some business to handle.

Focusing anywhere but his eyes, I took in my surroundings. I was tied to a metal chair, welded to the floor, in the middle of a cold, dimly lit warehouse with no visible windows or doors. _Great. No clear escape route._

"Peter," I began. "You don't have to do this."

Peter pressed a knife to my throat, and I writhed at the ropes around my wrists. "Or do I? _Maybe I do!"_ Tears began to fall from his turquoise eyes, uncannily resembling miniature cliff-divers.

I softened my glare. "On whose orders!?"

He coughed, dropping the knife, and a small black dot landed not too far from his foot. I switched my eyes back to his before he could notice that I saw. Peter wiped his mouth, and black ooze smeared across the side of his face. _Venom_? The black stuff stayed on the outside of his skin. The symbiote never stayed on the outside like that; it either took over or slinked back in. _So if not Venom, what is it? _

"Peter, what's going on!? What _actually_ happened in the lab!?" I demanded.

His eyes glowed red, and my fear factor went up by twenty percent. "Maybe it's _NONE OF YOUR BISHHINESHH!_" His snarl revealed shark-like teeth, and a forked tongue.

_ Maybe Venom's back, after all? _I thought, confused. He opened his hand to reveal inch-long claws, and grazed my eye.

I screamed, and he covered his ears in pain. "SHHHUT UP!"

_ So he's not fond of the opera, apparently. Let's use that! _

I inhaled once and shrieked again at the top of my lungs. Peter clasped his hands around his ears tighter and shrieked a high pitched whine as if he were birthing an unholy demon. I heard glass shatter, and stopped. Peter dropped to the floor, gasping hard, before up-chucking more black stuff. Gross! Peter wobbled to his knees, and leaned on the wall, pale. His eyes were normal. _"A-Ava!"_

"Peter, what_ is_ that thing?!" I asked emphatically.

He limped to the chair and untied me. "That's a story for another time."  
Peter collapsed, and I picked him up. He looked like a dry river bed, worn out and depleted.  
"Ava, whatever happens, just stop it." He pointed weakly to the mess on the floor. _"Stop it."_

_Sure, Petey-boy. Let's talk more when you're... Better_. I hefted him over my shoulder; the boy didn't weigh much and I trained with SHIELD. Lifting him was no-problem. "Sure, Parker. But we're going to the Helicarrier first."

He mumbled something as I headed into a darker part of the warehouse. I stepped over broken glass, and the feeling of fresh air raced across my shoulders before I climbed through the window and sat Peter down and unstrapped the emergency communicator from my ankle.

I tapped around a bit until I managed to get Fury on a line. "Ms. Ayala, where are you!? Half of your team's in the Sick Bay and Parker's still at large. You shouldn't have been offline this long!"

"Yes, Fury. But Parker's handled." I moved the screen to his sleeping body. "I also got some info on his case that you might want to know about."

The director didn't miss a beat. "I've got your coordinates; see you both in five, Ms. Ayala. You've got some explaining to do."

The communicator went black, and I sat next to Peter. For once, he looked calm. Humble. Peaceful. No Spider-problems, no Sam, no... Nothing to even worry about.

I smiled, and leaned on his shoulder. Just you and me, Peter, and life seems great.

Three or so minutes later, the peaceful silence was interrupted by the whirring blades of a chopper, and I said to myself, "Well, Peter, looks like our break is over. Let's get to the Helicarrier."

He said nothing, the same peaceful look transfixed on his face. And I kinda liked it that way.


End file.
